


What is this Feeling?

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: rareprompts [10]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blatant Musical ripoff, Crossover, Gen, Iwa-chan has had it up to here with pretty boys, Kisumi is oblivious, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa.<br/><i>Dearest darlingest Mom and Dad and Hayato~!</i></p><p>There's been some confusion over rooming here at uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry @ the entire musical cast and crew of _Wicked_. Also, if you don't know the song "What is this Feeling?", please listen to it for maximum enjoyment of the first part of this travesty.
> 
> I am also greatly honoured to be posting the first work in this relationship tag :') enjoy!

Oikawa.

_Dearest darlingest Mom and Dad and Hayato~!_

 

* * *

 

There’s been some confusion over rooming here at uni.

 

* * *

 

But of course, I’m used to shit like yours.

_But of course, I’ll rise above it!_

 

* * *

 

I know how you’d want me to respond.

Anyway, you see - my roommate is -

 

* * *

 

_Unusually and exceedingly stoic and not really a talkative sort of person…_

Pink-haired.

 

 

❃

 

 

Not just pink-haired. _Fluffy_ pink-haired. I’m not even kidding. I’d send you a picture, but I don’t want a picture of him on my phone. He looks like your long-lost cousin.

Cheesy grin. Girls. Girls everywhere. Chocolate. We’ve only been rooming together for a week, and do you know how many _boxes of chocolate_ I’ve found at our front door? One skinny guy can’t eat that much chocolate.

Also, he plays basketball and won’t shut up about it. You know what, Oikawa? He might even be more annoying than you. Congratulations.

 

_Today, he actually said more than two words to me!_

_I tossed him a basketball, and he caught it and threw it back at me. I said, nice shot! And he kind of grunted (I’m gonna take that as a word). Then I said, come play - he’s like, pretty tall? He’d be so good! And he already has ball sense! But he said, no thanks, I’m busy._

_I think he’s actually a nice guy, just the quiet type…_

 

The universe has a fucked-up sense of humour. You know that? Of course you know that. Why am I so surprised? How did I move several hundred miles away to university and end up rooming with a guy like this?

Today, he came back from a trip home to Iwatobi and he left a packet of cookies on my desk. His kid brother made them. They’re so sweet and full of oatmeal and raisins. I don’t even… I had to eat them all anyway because, damn it, a _kid_ made them, you know?

He showed me a picture of him with his brother. The pinkness is overwhelmingly _cute_.

He also asked me my height was. I told him 1.8m.

 

_I was passing by the gym yesterday and I saw the volleyball team inside, so I stuck my head in._

_Hajime is awesome! I saw him make an amazing spike! I can totally imagine that power slam-dunking the basketball into the net!_

_But you know, now that I’ve seen him play volleyball, I understand how he feels about it. He pours his whole heart into it, like Haru with swimming. It means a lot to him. Hmm, I guess I can’t ask him to play basketball…_

_It’s a shame, but I don’t think he would be happy on the basketball court._

 

No Oikawa, the missing 0.7cm is _not_ important.

Anyway, he hasn’t asked me about basketball in a while. He’s been kind of quiet. That’s a good thing, by the way. You should learn from his example.

 

_Hayato, you know how I used to tell you, you can’t judge a book by its cover?_

_It’s totally like that with Hajime! I told you he loved your cookies, right? But I tried to give him some of my raisins today, and he said no, he hates raisins - but he really did eat all your cookies! And he never said anything._

_He really is a kind person._

 

Alright, fine. Here’s a picture. Kisumi made me take it. Happy?

 

_I finally got him to take a picture with me! After… five months… anyway, this is Hajime! He never smiles, so that face is normal._

 

Curiosity killed the cat. Remind me of that next time. Today, I finally asked him if he really eats all the damn chocolate he receives.

He laughed and said, he doesn’t really _like_ chocolate that much, but he feels bad not eating it because it would be like throwing away the feelings of all those girls.

He also said that in junior high, he used to superglue himself to all the guys in class and in the basketball team so that girls wouldn’t have the chance to approach him.

Fuck this, Oikawa, I don’t actually _want_ to like your cotton-candy twin.

 

_I was so tired when I got back from training yesterday that I just flopped into bed._

_When I woke up, it was the middle of the night, and Hajime was snoring, and there was a blanket on me and a bottle of Pocari Sweat ~and~ a can of Air Salonpas on my table. I see him use it all the time for muscle aches. I tried it. It felt so good!_

_I think he likes me, after all ^__^_

 

**Author's Note:**

> (and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long)


End file.
